Sweetness Cures A Cold
by ShannonTheAwesomeOne
Summary: Tricia has a cold. Who better to take care of her than her behemoth of a boyfriend, Roman Reigns? You know what they always say; sweetness cures a cold.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the OC.**

Tina619 hasn't been feeling well. :( So I figured, being the best friend I am, that I would whip up a little drabble for her to make her feel better! :D

* * *

Tricia woke up with a stuffy nose and groaned as she realized that her planned day of romance with her boyfriend has pretty much been thrown out of the window.

"Damn it." Instinctively, she got up and went to the bathroom to attempt to blow the snot out of her nose but to no avail.

"Babe, you up?" Her boyfriend of 4 months called from downstairs. Unbeknownst to Tricia's stuffed up nose, he cooked up a big breakfast for the both of them. Too bad she couldn't smell it.

"Yeah!" She replied hoarsely, coughing into a new tissue and discarding it into the toilet.

"…You okay?" He called again, coming up the stairs.

"Nope!" She stated, whining when she failed to get rid of the gunk in her nose. Moments later, her behemoth of a boyfriend popped his head in the door and grimaced at the sight in front of him. Tricia's dark brown hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes and her nose was as red as a lobster, which stood out against her pale skin.

"You sick?"

"Obviously!" She exclaimed, tossing the tissue into the toilet and grabbing another one to press against her tender nose. Roman's luscious lips turned into a frown at the sight.

"Our plans for today are screwed, aren't they?"

_"Obviously." _She repeated, now irritated at her boyfriend's obliviousness.

"Take a warm shower and get back to bed." - His large hand rubbed her back. – "I'll bring up some breakfast for you and run to the store for some stuff to help."

"Alright…" She sighed, going back to the bedroom to grab a change of PJ's before returning to the bathroom. Moments later, Roman came up the stairs with a tray covered in breakfast-things. Eggs, sausage, pancakes, bacon and toast. Plus two tall glasses of orange juice and even a banana. That's a lot of food…

"I'll put this in the bedroom. It's still hot so it should be warm when you get out. Try and eat some of it." He said, bounding into the bedroom to set the tray down on the nightstand before turning to the closet to pick out a t-shirt and some jeans to wear; it's not like he cares. His woman was sick and needed sustenance and medicine. Minutes later, he was out the front door.

Tricia sighed as the warm water hit her back. Her nose was still stuffed up and the steam didn't exactly help but she would not say no to a nice shower. She's probably covered herself in germs and she didn't want to accidentally get Roman sick as well. She didn't stay in the shower long; just long enough to clean her hair and body.

20 minutes later, Tricia was sitting in bed with the breakfast tray half empty beside her. She ate the eggs, bacon and sausage no problem, but by the time she took a bite out of the toast, her belly said hell no, you're full. Anyways, the television was on and she was watching, you guessed it, Total Divas. She had no idea why she wanted to watch it but eh. Seeing her friends screw around on a reality show was amusing. Add the fact that Tricia was due to start filming the second season very soon was mind boggling. The WWE creative team wanted to put her on the show as a way to debut her on the main roster and it was all good with her… Even though she has a small feeling that they want her on the show because of the fact that she's dating a top guy as well but eh, she didn't care.

The sound of the front door slamming open disturbed her thoughts;

"I'm home!" Roman's deep voice shouted as he shut the door behind him. He was quick to race up the stairs with a bag in his hand. Tricia greeted him with a smile.

"Hi."

"So, I got Dayquil, Nyquil, Nasal sprays and other stuff. I didn't know what to get so I pretty much got a bunch of them." – He handed her the plastic bag. – "And I got ice cream, a shit load of OJ and a lot of fruit cocktails. I know how much you like them, so…" Tricia's grin got wider.

"You're so damn sweet, you know that?" She cooed, beckoning him forward with her hand. He sat down next to her and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Damn, girl. If that's all I gotta do to get you happy, you should get sick more often." Roman chuckled when she hit him on the shoulder.

"If I get sick often then you don't get to have sex." She said, matter-of-factly. It was Roman's turn to grin.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. When I was at the store, I looked up stuff that was good for a cold on my phone. Apparently sex helps. All the movement and stimulation is good for you. Especially orgasms." He explained, his grin growing with every word. Tricia groaned.

"But I feel like shit. I'd probably cough all over you and get you sick!" She argued, her blush growing deeper as his face grew closer.

"And when that happens, you can ride my cold away. How 'bout that?"


End file.
